Express Train to Hell
WAW |image1 = ExpressTraintoHellCloseUp.png |facility = yes}} "When the time comes, the train chugs down the tracks and sounds its mighty horn." - Abnormality Log Express Train to Hell (T-09-86) is a WAW Tool Abnormality in the form of a big cagelike structure, maybe resembling a ticket station booth or office, with a base made of skulls and rocks. In the center it has a dark cell with two glowing yellow eyes looking from behind the bars, an entity known as the 'clerk' who sells/gives the tickets. At the top it has 4 square lights which are initially turned off. Information Ability: Express Train to Hell's ability consists of a single use work depending on the amount of lights turned on. A light turns on every 30 seconds. When used while any light is on, the entity inside the structure will reach out for the employee with an arm and give them a ticket, healing their HP and SP, and all the lights will be turned off again. The amount and radius of the healing varies depending on the number of lights that are turned on at the moment of use: * 1 Light on: The employee's HP and SP will be healed by 40. * 2 Lights on: The employee's HP and SP will be healed by 80. * 3 Lights on: All employees that belong to the employee's department will have their HP and SP healed by 50. * 4 Lights on: All the employees in the facility will have their HP and SP healed by 50. * There is no effect when performing a work when there are no lights on, but the Use Counter will increase regardless. If 30 seconds pass when all the 4 lights are on, they will turn off and the sound of a running train can be heard. The Express Train to Hell will appear from either the right or left side of the facility through a portal, moving to the opposite side at a high speed in a straight line, with slight variations in the angle. It has the appearance of a rusty train with an eye at the front of the locomotive, with 5 wagons in total. Any entities in the train's way and out of containment units will take 100 Black Damage. When reaching the edge of the other side of the facility, the train will go through another portal and disappear. Basic Information: Express Train to Hell's basic information takes 2 Uses to unlock, the information gained is: * Name of the Abnormality * Subject classification * Risk Level ( WAW) * Portrait * Type of Abnormality (Single Use) Origin Its origin is currently unknown. Log and Method Trivia * This is the first Tool Abnormality to do something after a period of time, increasing its lights every 30 seconds, similar to WhiteNight's Ability. * Before an update, this Abnormality used to increase its lights according to the works done around in the facility. * This Abnormality might represent stygiophobia, fear of hell. Gallery ExpressTraintoHellContainment.png|Express Train to Hell's Containment ExpressTraintoHellTicket.png|Giving a ticket ExpressTraintoHellLightOne.png|First Light ExpressTraintoHellLightTwo.png|Second Light ExpressTraintoHellLightThree.png|Third Light ExpressTraintoHellLightFour.png|Fourth Light ExpressTraintoHellTrain.png|The Express Train to Hell ExpressTraintoHellPortal.png|The portal where the train will leave ExpressTraintoHellDetailsUnlocked.png|Express Train to Hell Details unlocked Category:Abnormalities Category:WAW Category:Trauma Category:Tool